


Crybaby

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Biting, Crying, Dacryphilia, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're all equals in every sense of the word, but its so easy to pick on their ill-tempered boyfriend.





	Crybaby

His fingers were leaving angry red crescent’s into the tanned skin in his grasp. Besides embedding marks into the pair of shoulders, he also pressed down on them for balance and leverage as his hips snapped loud and fast down onto the lap underneath him. Each plunge down speared him with the lengthy erection, while every pull upward slid his own deeper, down in to the hot, wet mouth in front of him. Both sides of his body were being ravaged, and at the pace they were going, the blond could not hold back the bubble of emotion pounding in his chest and stinging at his blue eyes.

“Oi, Panchi, he’s gonna cry.” Steaming breath curled around his ear and down his neck, setting his flesh alit with goosebumps.

The answer was a set of eyes looking up and a humming noise that echoed up his erection like lightning; he whined in his own reply as his thighs clenched around the head between them. It was short lived once Panchtio lifted away, replacing his now swollen lips with a wide, calloused hand.

“You’re right, poor patito can’t take it.” He cooed  between red lips, shiny with the blond’s pre and curled in a shit-eating smirk.

His dark eyes set the blood in the blonde’s veins up to his face, flushing with embarrassment. He tried to turn his face away to spare himself the humility, but Panchito’s free hand did not hesitate to supinate and squash his cheeks between this thick fingers and pull the gaze back towards himself. A whimper left the blonde’s throat before their lips were smashed together and the redhead was lifting up on his knees to gain the higher ground -- dominating the trapped man’s mouth to the point of choking him.

Not one to be forgotten, Jose narrowed his green eyes upward, meeting angled brown ones that glinted mischievously; a hog was what Panchito was, and he’d get his due soon after they were done with their middle lover. Lowering his head, he began to leave wet kisses to the crook of the neck before him, but his snapping hips never stopped, continuing to cause muscles sitting atop him to twitch and the blonde’s body to bounce in his firm hold. When his tongue poked out to lave over pale skin, Jose found the taste was twice as salty. Lowering his eyes, he caught another tear ready to drop from the tilted jawline and dark streaks trailing down the exposed neck.

What was once just a watery glisten in Donald’s eyes was now full on tears, streaming down his red cheeks -- flushed with hot ecstasy. Green eyes look down to the source of additional wet noises, spotting how fluidly Panchito’s warm grip on the straining erection slipped up and down it’s length that was weeping like it’s owners face. Jose felt the hairs on the back of his own neck raise in a delicious prickle, then went to back to his beloved’s neck, scraping his blunt teeth over fair skin to leave faint red lines. The response was a sob and a raise of the nearest shoulder as though he were to fend Jose off that did nothing to stop him. Lips curled, the green haired man chuckled, then, finally, pushed his teeth into a patch of skin, leaving two meeting rows of marks alongside a red patch in contrast of the Donald’s skin.

“You guys are assholes.” Was the comment when all was said and done, leaving the three of them sprawled over one another in bed. A hand rubbed over the angry hickey near his neck, the most sensitive of all the other keepsakes his lovers had gifted him. Alongside the still flushed cheeks stained with dried tears, the blonde was a cute and comical sight to see.

The only responses were two matching grins and a taunt: “Crybaby.”

 


End file.
